Sailor Moon: Diversity
by Rainbow169
Summary: 12 girls have been selected from 12 different countries to replace the original Senshi as the Neo Senshi.  Their duty is to fight the Season Girls, their enemies.  But is Infinity, the mystical Pomeranian dog, really on their side?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

I do not own the concept of the Sailor Senshi, that was created by Naoko Takeuchi. I am just using it in this story. She also made up the original Sailor Moon characters. However, I did create the Neo Senshi and the villains in this story. For those who have read my older "Sailor Moon Neo International" story, this is the re-write I mentioned, in that some things from that story, like an international Senshi team, are reused, but this story is different as well. Also, I am rewriting the beginning of this story because I wanted to change some major plot points (for example, in the first version I had all the original Senshi killed off, and in this one they're still alive except for one).

Ginger Ngala is Neo Sailor Moon

Gloria Alvares is Neo Sailor Mercury

Bertha Ingrid is Neo Sailor Mars

Twyla Maui is Neo Sailor Jupiter

Destiny Taylor is Neo Sailor Venus

Rasha Malik is Neo Sailor Uranus

Sophie Cousteau is Neo Sailor Neptune

Mika Ogata is Neo Sailor Pluto

Natasha Petrovich is Neo Sailor Saturn

Arabella Zucchini is Sailor Earth

Lolita Gomez is Sailor Sun

Sumita Shivaji is Sailor Nemesis

Chapter 1: Murder in the Night

It seemed to be a peaceful night in the Crystal Palace, and everyone was asleep. The peace was broken as a girl screamed, and Neo-Queen Serenity woke up with a start.

"Small Lady!" she gasped, bolting out of bed in her nightgown. She ran to her daughter's room, but it was too late. A large bloody hole was in the young princess's chest, and Chibi-Usa Tsukino was unconscious, very close to death. Serenity looked around the room to see who could have done this to her daughter, and she quickly found the culprit. A girl with long pink hair was standing nearby, holding a bloody sword. She then disappeared in a flash of fire, escaping from the scene of the crime. It was then that Endymion arrived.

"What happened to her? How did someone get inside the palace?!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"I don't know. There was a pink-haired girl with a sword...she killed my...my..." Serenity cut off, collapsing onto Chibi-Usa's bloody body, sobbing. Tears ran out of Endymion's eyes too, but he stayed silent. He then ran off, searching for Ami Mizuno, the palace doctor. It was easy to find Ami, luckily, because she and most of the other former Sailor Senshi were out of their beds, having been woken up by the commotion.

"Who screamed? Has our peace been broken again?" Haruka Tenou demanded, Michiru Kaiou and Ami were close behind her.

"Ami. You need to come to Small Lady's room, now," Endymion ordered, his voice cracking slightly with sadness. Ami obeyed, running alongside him. She arrived and let out of a shriek of her own.

"Save her, Ami! I know you can save her! YOU JUST HAVE TO DO IT!!" Serenity wailed, not leaving Chibi-Usa's side. Ami put her hands on Chibi-Usa's wrist and began to sob too.

"There's nothing I can do...not with a wound to the heart like this..." she whimpered. Serenity shoved her friend aside.

"Then let me do it! With the Silver Crystal! I will sacrifice myself for her sake!" she declared.

"You can't do that! You need to be strong now, there's obviously a new enemy to fight!" Haruka snapped, pulling the Silver Crystal out of Serenity's reach.

"Indeed, there is. The new generation must be awakened," said a new voice, a very cute, adorable, puppyish voice. The five who were gathered stared, they had just noticed the small orange Pomeranian dog who was standing in the room. On the dog's head was the crescent moon, symbol of the royal Moon family.

"Who are you? Can you save Small Lady's life?" Serenity pleaded.

"No, but I can help make sure the Season Girls don't kill anyone else. I am Infinity, the guardian of the Neo Senshi. They must come from all over the world to fight," the dog explained.

"All over the world?! How are we going to get Senshi to come from all over the world?!" Serenity panicked.

"Send out messages. They will come, anyone would know their duties, everyone in the world knows who the Sailor Senshi are. Not to mention who wouldn't want to live in a palace?" Infinity smirked.

"That's true, but it sounds kind of weird. You know, getting a letter in the mail that says 'Congratulations, you are a Sailor Senshi!' or something like that. And who would we send the messages to? Do you know who these new Senshi are?" Serenity asked, calming down a bit.

"Well, I'm sure if you use that amazing computer Sailor Mercury has, she might be able to find something. Or combine it with the Silver Crystal somehow," Infinity suggested with a shrug.

"Don't you know who they are?" Serenity repeated.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Infinity said, still smirking, "But maybe you need to search for them yourselves."

"Listen, you bratty little dog, there's obviously a very dangerous enemy out here that's trying to get us! That pinkhaired girl already killed Chibi-Usa! If there are new Senshi that need to be awakened, tell us now!" Haruka demanded, standing over the small dog menacingly.

"Calm down like a good Japanese woman. There is no reason to panic over this, Haruka Tenou. What needs to be done first is that all of you need to put your powers into me, so that I can awaken the new Senshi when they arrive. After that, I will help Ami use her computer to find the addresses of these 12 girls," Infinity explained calmly.

"Give up our powers?! Are you crazy?!" Haruka shouted.

"No, she's not. Chibi-Usa was going to inherit Serenity's title of Sailor Moon, and we were eventually going to find successors as well, remember? Now is the time to do that," Michiru reminded her, touching her lover's shoulder gently.

"You said 12 girls, right? There's only 10 of us, counting Endymion," Serenity pointed out, "Who are the other 2 Senshi? And why haven't they appeared yet?"

"Because they were lovers in the Silver Millennium who died together, crashing into the Sun. At least, that's what I remember," said Luna, who arrived, all the other Senshi behind her.

"Endymion told us what happened. So is it true we need to give that dog our powers?" asked Minako Aino.

"Yes. It's the only way to make sure no one else is killed like Chibi-Usa," Infinity stated seriously. Haruka sighed and touched her hand to the crescent moon on Infinity's head, and it briefly flickered into a blue Uranus symbol. Each of the others in turn imitated Haruka, including Endymion, who apparently was represented by a black Earth symbol. Infinity, who looked rather pleased with herself, then turned to Ami Mizuno.

"I believe you can still use your computer until the new Sailor Mercury is properly awakened. Give it to me, and I will generate the addresses and names of the new Sailor Senshi," she ordered. Ami looked a bit skeptical, but gave the small blue computer to the dog anyway. Fortunately, Infinity was able to create such a list. She had been correct when she said these Senshi would come from various countries, there was one from Japan, but the others were from Brazil, Kenya, Norway, Hawaii, Australia, Egypt, France, Russia, Mexico, Italy and India.

"I guess if we want these Senshi to come here, we should send out the letters pretty soon. Or do you know their email addresses?" Rei asked Infinity.

"Send the letters, that way we can use the official Moon Family papers so they know it's not just a trick," Endymion said.

"If those are their real addresses," Serenity noted, looking at Infinity's list that had come out of Ami's computer, "couldn't we just go and tell them in person? That way we can make sure they're all coming. Of course, we could send out the letters first, but I want to bring the girls here myself. And it would be a fun trip!"

"You sure you can handle traveling all over the world when you still don't know how to write your kanji?" Rei teased.

"You guys can translate! And you know that Japanese is required in most schools because of me being the Queen!" Serenity protested.

"Not all of us should go. Some of us should stay behind and protect the palace in case the Season Girls come again," Haruka pointed out.

"You stay. I've been to England, but I want to travel with Serenity!" giggled Minako. Makoto and Rei both said "Me too!" and Ami felt she should go help be a translator, just in case that was needed.

"I'll stay with these four," Endymion decided, referring to Haruka's group.

"Not to burst your bubbles, but don't we need to write the letters first?" Haruka said, since she thought that Serenity looked like she was ready to get packing and go on their trip already.

"We should also have a funeral for Chibi-Usa," Hotaru said sadly.

"WAAAH!! Why are we traveling now?! My baby!" Serenity wailed, switching moods just like when she was younger.

"Usagi...we can do both. Don't worry, we'll be on guard for any more Season Girls. And we have Infinity to help us awaken the new Senshi. Chibi-Usa's death will not be in vain," Rei reassured her.

"Of course you can't forget about me," Infinity grumped, "I'm too cute to forget." However, the former Sailor Senshi still ignored her, going off to Chibi-Usa's room to put her body in a safer place.


	2. Neo Sailor Uranus

Chapter 2: Neo Sailor Uranus

Rasha Malik was a round, plump young woman of 19. She had fluffy black hair and strange silver eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. And she was heir to a strange, mystical destiny. She stepped out of the hovercraft and looked around in awe. It had been a week ago that she was living in her home in Cairo, Egypt, completely unaware of her destiny as one of the magical Sailor Senshi warriors. That had all changed when she got a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, telling her that she was to be summoned to live at the Crystal Palace along with 11 other special girls. In return, she was to be a Sailor Senshi. Then, about two days ago, Neo-Queen Serenity herself had arrived in an amazing hovercraft and taken her on a journey all over the world as several of the other girls were gathered as well. When she arrived at the legendary Crystal Palace, she was greeted by a very adorable little orange Pomeranian dog.

"You're the one I want to see first!" the dog yapped.

"I'm that special? All right! When do I get to beat up monsters?" Rasha cheered. Infinity looked at her suspiciously for a moment.

"Not quite what I expected, but come in anyway. You have been chosen to be the first to receive your magical transformation item," Infinity explained as she led Rasha in through the large, silvery doorway. Inside, Haruka was waiting for her, holding a dark blue, heart-shaped brooch in her hand that had a strange golden symbol engraved on it.

"I'm guessing you're Rasha Malik? If you are, then you are the first of the Neo Sailor Team to be welcomed here," Haruka said importantly.

"Do I use that thing to transform?" Rasha asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, you do. I'm glad you're willing to accept this destiny that took you away from your home," Haruka said, handing Rasha the strange blue brooch.

"I like traveling and meeting new people, though! And being a Sailor Senshi sounds like a great adventure!" Rasha declared, excited, "So do I start fighting right away or will everyone else have to get their brooches first?"

"I don't know when the enemy will strike again, but be very careful. This enemy, a girl with pink hair, seems to have no problem killing people in their beds," Haruka warned her, "She hasn't come back for awhile now, but I don't know whether or not she will try to kill someone again, and when."

"So it could be anytime? I'm sure I'll wake up if that girl tries to attack me, everyone says I'm a really light sleeper," Rasha said confidently. What's she trying to do, scare me away? I know this was going to be dangerous, that's what makes it more fun, Rasha thought defiantly.

"Haruka, don't scare her. Shouldn't she see where her new room is first?" Michiru said with a slight giggle. Haruka smiled.

"Follow me. You'll be staying with another girl, Infinity tells me her name is Natasha Petrovich and she's from Russia," Haruka informed her. Rasha grinned and eagerly followed Haruka to a door that was marked with the signs of Uranus and Saturn. Rasha opened the door and found a room that was decorated in dark blue on one side and indigo on the other, with two beds to match. Sitting on the indigo bed was a younger girl who had short red hair.

"Hello, Miss Haruka. Is this my roommate? I assumed I would have one since there's an extra bed," the girl said, speaking with a Russian accent.

"I'm your roommate! I'm Rasha Malik!" Rasha greeted her eagerly.

"And I'm Natasha Petrovich," the redhead replied.

"Did you get your Senshi powers yet? I got mine. I'm the new Sailor Uranus, which one are you?" Rasha asked eagerly, showing Natasha her brooch.

"No, I didn't get one yet. Miss Hotaru told me I would get one sometime, but that I should wait until Infinity says I'm ready. She says I'm going to be Neo Sailor Saturn, though," said Natasha quietly, "I heard Sailor Saturn is the Soldier of Death, but I really don't want to kill people. I just want this fight to be over so I can go back home."

"Go back home and miss the adventures?! Why would you want to do that?" Rasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"How old are you?" Natasha suddenly asked.

"I'm 19. But what does that have to do with anything?" Rasha replied, confused. Natasha sighed.

"I'm only 13, I'm not really ready to leave my family yet. I didn't want to disobey Neo-Queen Serenity, though, and she said I could still talk to them over the phone and send letters. But I still would rather have stayed home," she admitted, "You're old enough to go and travel any place you want."

"I would have wanted to travel even when I was younger than 13! I've always wanted to have amazing adventures like this!" Rasha declared, "Let's go explore this place!" Without waiting to see whether or not Natasha was going to follow her, Rasha went out of the room and down the hallway, passing by other rooms that were marked with planetary symbols in different colors. She eventually found the throne room, where Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting, holding Infinity on her lap and petting her.

"Hello, Rasha! Haruka tells me you got your powers right away. Is there something you needed to see me about?" Serenity asked.

"No, I was just exploring," Rasha shrugged, but then she turned to Infinity. "Hey, doggy, when are all of us going to get to be Senshi? I think it'll be a lot more fun when all of us get to have our powers."

"Be patient. At least you got your powers, Uranus," Infinity sniffed.

"Maybe it takes time for her to be able to create each brooch specially for each Senshi," Serenity answered. She was then surprised as a burst of blue electricity crackled in the corner of the room. It quickly turned into a large puff of blue smoke, which blew away as a girl appeared. She had short, rather messy orange hair, and she looked rather frightened of something. Her expression then hardened as she glared at Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I heard what you said. Your Neo Senshi protectors better be awakened soon, or my friends and I will destroy you," she hissed.

"It's Spring! Her friend was the one who killed Chibi-Usa! You have to defeat her, Rasha!" Infinity exclaimed, leaping off of the Queen's lap. Rasha didn't even have to be told, as she already had her hand on her brooch when the little dog had spoken.

"Uranus Crisis Power, Make Up!" she yelled, turning into Neo Sailor Uranus.

"Oh my...you look like I did when I was Super Sailor Moon," Serenity noted. Neo Sailor Uranus's outfit was indeed the same style as the one Super Sailor Moon used to wear, except of course her colors were dark blue and golden, the colors of Sailor Uranus.

"You're too frivolous to be Queen," Spring sighed, and she shot a bolt of blue electricity out of her hand, knocking Neo-Queen Serenity out of her chair.

"Everyone needs to have fun! You don't need to ruin that! Uranus Whirlwind Destruction!" Neo Sailor Uranus shouted defiantly. She waved her chubby hands and a gust of air swirled out and blew around Spring forcefully, spinning her around. She lost her balance, dizzy, and crashed into the wall. Neo Uranus looked at her opponent, looked at her hands, and then turned to Infinity, who had fallen on the floor too.

"Why don't I have a sword? The first Sailor Uranus had one," she demanded.

"Because you're NOT the first Sailor Uranus, so you have different powers. But since you're Egyptian, you should try to use your magic more anyway," Infinity replied, getting up.

"What does that have to do with anything? I want to be able to do more than just spin people around!" Neo Uranus shot back. She then shrieked in pain as Spring turned the electricity on her and she stumbled, almost stepping on Infinity. Neo Uranus spun around quickly, ready to use her attack again. However, to her surprise and annoyance, Spring was disappearing in a flash of blue electricity again.

"Practice your magic more. I'm sure she was only testing you. But I do promise you that you will have another ally before the next enemy appears," Infinity stated to Rasha, who detransformed in disgust.

"You're so sure we need to defeat those girls. Then why don't you give all of us our powers at once?" Rasha retorted.

"Like the Queen said, it takes time for the power to come out of me. But I'm sure the enemies' power won't be too much for you. I'm confident that you Neo Sailor Senshi can win, even if you all take awhile to awaken," Infinity reassured her. Rasha sighed, she wanted to be strong NOW, but if Infinity wasn't able to awaken everyone at once, then they would have to wait.


	3. Neo Sailor Saturn

Chapter 3: Neo Sailor Saturn

Natasha sat on her bed in the room she shared with Rasha, looking at a book that was full of beautiful flowers. Rasha was out, exploring the palace and meeting the other girls who had come to be Sailor Senshi, and so she wasn't too surprised to see the door open. Instead of her roommate, it was the cute little dog, Infinity.

"Hotaru says it's time for you to get your powers. She's in her room; do you want me to show you where it is?" Infinity asked. Natasha agreed and followed the Pomeranian to Hotaru's bedroom. Hotaru wasn't the only one in there; Lolita Gomez, a girl who had come from Mexico, was with the former Senshi of Destruction. Lolita was plump, like Rasha, and she wore her pale green hair up in a bun.

"Hi! Hotaru was just telling me about the time she was possessed by Mistress 9!" Lolita said, waving to Natasha eagerly. Natasha looked at Hotaru in surprise, wondering who Mistress 9 was. She then remembered, Hotaru's father had been a member of the Death Busters before she was Sailor Saturn. Was Mistress 9 part of that group?

"Don't worry. I was able to defeat her and regain my own mind when I became Sailor Saturn," Hotaru reassured her.

"I think it's time for Natasha to get her powers," Infinity announced. Hotaru nodded and touched the puppy's forehead with her finger. The sign of Saturn glowed and a beam of purple light flew out and hit the floor. In its wake was left the Sailor Saturn brooch.

"Are you sure you want to take that?" Lolita asked, barely disguising a grin.

"Why not? If the girl who killed Chibi-Usa or the one who attacked earlier comes back, it would be good for me to be able to fight to defend myself," Natasha said.

"Sailor Saturn is cursed. You might get possessed too," Lolita snickered.

"She won't. I wasn't possessed because I was Saturn, it was because of a deal my father made with Pharaoh 90. He didn't even know what it would do to me, he just wanted to save my life. It was when I became Saturn that I was able to break out of that possession, and it was also because I was able to fight back and think about my loved ones and friends. And since the Death Busters have been defeated, they're not going to come back for any of us. Also, you may not know this, Lolita, but the other Senshi and I transferred our powers into Infinity so that she could help us awaken all of you. There won't be a Sailor Saturn unless Natasha takes the brooch," Hotaru explained seriously.

"I was just kidding," Lolita sighed, rolling her eyes, but then she perked up again. "If she's Saturn, which Senshi will I be?"

"I don't know. You might have to ask the Queen or one of the others," Hotaru replied. Natasha had already placed the purple brooch in her pocket, and she started to leave.

"Where are you going? I was just trying to be silly, I don't really think you're going to get possessed," Lolita pleaded.

"I was just going back to my room," Natasha answered simply, a little unsure as to what Lolita wanted.

"Oh. I thought you would stay with me and Hotaru. She was teaching me about the battles she and the other Senshi had in the past, and I thought you might like to hear since you're a Senshi now," Lolita said, "And I want to be friends with all the new people who are at the Crystal Palace with me."

"If you wanted to be friends you should've just said so, instead of telling me I would be possessed because of my new powers," Natasha retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I was just trying to make a joke," Lolita pouted, but then she grinned again, "Do Sailor Saturn's powers have to do with rings? Because the planet Saturn is famous for its rings."

"My powers never involved rings, not that I remember," Hotaru answered, "I don't think any of us have powers that directly relate to our planets, except for Tuxedo Mask. He had the ability to throw these roses, and Earth is the only place in the solar system with plants, so far as we know."

"Yeah, not many of the Senshi's powers relate to the actual planets. There's no water or ice on Mercury, but there's a lot of iron, so you'd think Sailor Mercury would have metal powers. And Sailor Venus's powers don't use sulfuric acid or any of the poisons in Venus's clouds. Sailor Neptune should more have gas or ice powers, and Sailor Pluto's powers don't involve ice either. Sailor Mars kind of fits, though, because she wears red, and the planet Jupiter does have storms on it, which fits Sailor Jupiter's lightning powers. And if Sailor Uranus is the Senshi of the sky, then that fits her planet since Uranus is mostly made of clouds," Lolita recited, remembering what she had heard about the Sailor Senshi and their various magical abilities.

"You're very correct, we don't get our powers from the planets themselves, not in that way. Our powers are more similar to the gods and goddesses the planets were named after, and also the Japanese names for the planets. Suisei, or Mercury, has the kanji for 'water' in it, which fits Sailor Mercury's powers. And for Sailor Mars, the word 'Kasei,' for Mars, has 'fire' in it," Hotaru agreed.

"Does it really matter that much to you, where our powers come from?" Natasha asked, more addressing Lolita than Hotaru, "Whether they come from the actual planets, or Roman gods, or the Japanese names for the planets, does that really affect our powers?"

"No, I don't think it would change anything, even if we knew our powers were injected into us by weird scientists, like in some superhero stories. It's just interesting to compare the powers the original Sailor Senshi had with the planets they were named after," Lolita shrugged, "Or maybe I was just trying to think of a logical reason for the Senshi powers to exist, since they seem different from the science I learned about in school. But maybe when I'm a Senshi, I can experiment on the Senshi's powers and learn even more new things! Don't worry, I won't put you in a lab and cut you up!" Natasha hoped that was a joke. If Lolita was going to eventually be one of her Senshi teammates, she didn't want to work with someone who might potentially perform weird experiments on her. There was then a flash of yellow light in the room, and water swirled in the air as a girl with purple pigtails appeared.

"Who are you? Are you another Sailor Senshi?" Lolita asked, curious. Natasha and Hotaru were more worried, since this girl might be involved with Spring or the one who had killed Chibi-Usa.

"My name is Summer, and it is my job to defeat the Sailor Senshi," the purple-haired girl stated calmly. She then shot a blast of water out of her hand that knocked Hotaru into the wall.

"Try out your new powers! I want to see a Sailor Senshi in action!" Lolita exclaimed. Natasha rolled her eyes, Lolita was really starting to annoy her.

"Saturn Crisis Power, Make Up!" she called, and a purple and maroon Senshi outfit appeared on her body, similar in style to the one Neo Sailor Uranus had worn. Summer then decided to hit Lolita with another water blast, knocking her into thw wall closer to the door.

"Go find Rasha. She's Neo Sailor Uranus," Hotaru said. She had been strong as Saturn, but she still didn't want to leave Natasha to fight alone if there was someone else who could help. Lolita grinned at the possibility of finding a new Senshi friend and hurried out of the room, a water blast barely missing her green-haired head.

"Saturn Deadly Shockwave!" Neo Sailor Saturn raised the Silence Glaive and slammed the point into the floor. Glowing purple energy streaked down the floor and hit Summer's feet, causing her to trip in surprise. She then shot another water blast, this time aiming at Neo Saturn. It knocked the Glaive out of her hands, the large bladed weapon crashing into the bed behind her, the point barely missing Hotaru's face. Neo Saturn hurried to grab the Glaive back, and she fell against the bed as another water blast hit her in the back.

"Uranus Whirlwind Destruction!" As Neo Saturn finally grabbed hold of the Glaive, she looked back to see Summer spinning around dizzily and another Senshi--presumably Neo Sailor Uranus, was in the room.

"Come on! Cut her head off with that thing!" Neo Uranus cheered.

"I won't let myself be killed that easily," Summer stated, a tone of smugness in her voice as she disappeared again in a swirl of water.

"Why are those girls attacking us?! I mean, I assume the one I just attacked is with Spring, the one I fought before. They never told us yet why they hate the Sailor Senshi," Rasha whined, reverting to her regular form.

"Maybe you should've just asked her rather than attacking," Lolita smirked.

"You told me to come and fight! So that's what I did! And if they were going to just talk to us they wouldn't have killed Chibi-Usa in the first place!" Rasha shot back. Natasha sighed, hearing the other two girls argue. It was good to have teammates, especially when she had needed help, but she hoped they wouldn't all be as argumentative as Rasha and Lolita.


	4. Sailor Sun

Chapter 4: Sailor Sun

The next day, after breakfast, Luna and Infinity came into the room that Lolita shared with Ginger Ngala, who had come from Kenya. Sumita Shivaji also was with them.

"Lolita, it's your turn to be awakened, according to what Infinity tells me. But this wand is different from the others, and it comes with a story," Luna said, and Lolita turned away from her laptop to listen. So did Ginger, who put down her fantasy romance novel. The crescent moon on Infinity's forehead glowed and a pen appeared in front of her. It was pink and gold and it had a gold oval at the tip. Inside the oval was a symbol that looked like a circle with a dot in the middle of it.

"You are Sailor Sun. You and Sailor Nemesis are different from the rest of the Neo Senshi, since you are both reincarnations of Senshi from the Silver Millennium," Infinity stated, pushing the wand in Lolita's direction with her paw.

"Why are we different? Did we get kicked out of the Moon Kingdom for doing something evil?" Lolita asked, curious. She took the pen anyway, wondering if she could use it to write with like a normal pen or if it was just a magic Senshi object that happened to look like a pen.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that because you were Sailor Sun, while Queen Serenity intended to send you to Earth, Queen Metallia had cursed you earlier. I think she especially hated you because she was from the Sun, and thus wanted you to be loyal to her rather than the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Nemesis was your lover, and she also recieved Metallia's curse because of her association with you. Because of the curse, the two of you were reincarnated much later than the other Senshi. Sailor Nemesis is one of the other potential Senshi who came here, and I think Sumita here is her reincarnation. Infinity will tell me when it's time to awaken her too, of course," Luna explained.

"Isn't Nemesis the place where the Black Moon family came from? Does that mean Sumita's going to be an evil Senshi like Saturn?" Lolita asked with an impish grin.

"Sailor Saturn isn't evil and neither was Sailor Nemesis. That's not a very nice thing to say about the person who was your soulmate in your past life," Luna scolded her, "I don't think there really are any evil Sailor Senshi, although Sailor Senshi can get corrupted, like what happened with Galaxia. But no Senshi is automatically evil."

"What kind of powers did Sailor Sun have in the Silver Millennium?" Lolita wondered, curious about what kind of powers came with her new Senshi form.

"I think she had rock or crystal powers, if I remember correctly," Luna remembered.

"And what about me? Would I have the same powers as the Black Moon family?" Sumita asked.

"No, in the Silver Millennium, Sailor Nemesis had the power to fly, although I'm not sure if she had any specific attacks like the others do. But the Black Moon family didn't get their powers from Nemesis, they got their powers from the Doom Phantom. Don't let anyone call you evil, you're part of the Neo Senshi team like the others, and so is Neo Sailor Saturn," Luna said.

"Do you know which Senshi she's going to be?" Lolita asked, pointing to Ginger.

"Possibly Sailor Moon's successor. That's the kind of aura I sense from you," Luna answered, addressing Ginger directly.

"Then I bet you'll be really powerful! But how come I'm not the leader of the Sailor Senshi? The Sun is the center of the solar system, so I should be the leader!" Lolita declared.

"Well, if you WANT to be the leader, you can try, but first see if the others want to follow you first. And like I said to you before, the Sailor Senshi's powers don't necessarily have anything to do with the planets or things they're named after," Luna responded, doubting that the others would necessarily want Sailor Sun to be the leader just because she said she wanted to. Luna did remember Natasha seeming rather annoyed by her, at least. And what would Infinity and the Queen and the other Senshi have to say about that?

"How come you know so much about science? I thought Mexican people were kind of stupid and lazy," Infinity commented.

"What's that supposed to mean? What does where she's from have anything to do with her knowing about science?" Luna exclaimed.

"Alejandro Corichi and Luis Enrique Erro were Mexican astronomers. Every country has both smart and stupid people. The fact that not everyone fits in stereotype categories like that makes things more interesting and fun," Lolita added.

"Whatever. Or maybe you're just weird," Infinity said, rolling her eyes and prancing out of the room.

"You do seem to know a lot about astronomy, Lolita. Is that something you would want to do as a job?" Ginger asked, trying to change the subject away from Infinity's bigoted comment.

"My dream job would probably be to have a science show, either live or on television, that's also fun and silly. I like comedy as well as science, so that would be the perfect combination," Lolita answered.

"I guess I would want a job where I can help take care of people," Ginger mused.

"I like the idea of being an explorer. That sounds like the most exciting job ever!" added Sumita, "That's why I don't mind being a Senshi either, although I wish we could visit more of Japan than just the area around the Crystal Palace."

"Well, maybe we could plan a trip some time. However, some of you would have to stay behind, so the palace isn't completely deserted. Perhaps after all 12 of you are awakened," Luna said.

"You like having exciting adventures too? Things will be a lot more exciting if you joined us! Don't you think things would be more exciting if Neo-Queen Serenity wasn't the ruler?" giggled a new voice. In a swirl of red and orange leaves, a blue-haired girl appeared, grinning at Sumita.

"What's wrong with the Queen? She seems like a pretty fun person to me," Sumita answered in confusion. Luna ran out of the room, presumably to go tell Rasha and Natasha what was going on.

"Because she's evil! Diamond Clockwork, our leader, said so! And I'm Autumn and I'll make you decay like the leaves!" the blue-haired girl declared, and she pointed a finger at Sumita. Orange leaves with sharp edges swirled out, knocking Sumita back and giving her small cuts all over her body.

"What was that for? You're the one acting evil here! Sun Power, Make Up!" shouted Lolita, and she held up her new wand. Pink lights surrounded her and she became Sailor Sun. Her outfit was more like the ones the original Sailor Senshi first had, since her skirt was a solid pink color instead of the stripes that the Neo Senshi had. Her collar and shoes were pink too, and the bows that adorned her chest and back were silver.

"How dare you call me evil!" Autumn shrieked childishly, and she waved her hands around, sending more sharp leaves around the room. Ginger grabbed Sumita protectively, but Autumn's attack was so frantic that only a few of the leaves scratched the three girls.

"Then you better think twice before you attack people who are just talking about their favorite hobbies! Solar Crystal Smash!" Sailor Sun yelled. A pink crystal appeared in her hands and she slammed it on the floor. The crystal shattered, but instead of flying in all directions, the shards all shot at Autumn, who was too busy flailing her own attack to dodge. She screamed in pain as the shards pierced her body, and then Neo Sailor Saturn and Neo Sailor Uranus entered the room.

"I just wanted to have fun...and I won't let the Queen take that from me!" Autumn roared. An orange glow surrounded her body, and a gigantic leaf appeared over her head.

"Saturn Deadly Shockwave!"

"Uranus Whirlwind Destruction!" Two things happened. Saturn's attack struck Autumn, who let her giant leaf fly before she had aimed it properly, and Uranus's whirlwind hit the leaf instead. It spun around the room wildly, and it not only left bloody cuts on Sailor Sun, but on Ginger too, who was still protecting Sumita. The leaf then suddenly disappeared as Autumn teleported away in a flash of orange light.

"You need to be more careful when you attack, Rasha. There are some things you don't want to have spinning around all over the place," Ginger scolded.

"Luna told me to fight, so that's what I was doing," Neo Uranus pouted, "And I was aiming at the enemy."

"Please don't fight over whose fault it was. Don't blame each other, you need to be united against your enemy. Everyone who got cut by the leaf attacks, let's go see Ami so she can take care of you," Luna said.

"Why couldn't you give me a more useful attack? All it does is make things spin," Neo Uranus whined.

"I don't know. The first Sailor Uranus had a sword, maybe you can figure out how to use it if you talk to her," Luna suggested as the girls left the room in search of Ami.

"We learned one thing," Lolita noted, "The person who is leading our enemies is named Diamond Clockwork."


End file.
